Royal Pains
by Luna Cheese
Summary: Celestia and Luna are in this, more to come, not quite there yet, but I hope you enjoy it! *EDIT*
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge:

Two celestial figures stood on a large balcony, in a clear blue mist, right before dusk. The sun rose high into the sky. A young alicorn princess with long, cotton candy pink hair watched as it rose. Never before had she seen a more beautiful sunrise. The shades of pink, yellow, and orange mixed into the clear blue sky. "Mommy, when will I get to raise the sun? I really want to!" The princess looked up at her mother. The tall alicorn looked down at her with glittering, pumpkin orange eyes. "Soon my sweet Celestia," She said soothingly. "Very, very soon."

"Mama! Wake up! Wake up!" Said the now older Celestia, leaping on her mothers bed. Sheer blue light flooded into the orange and purple room from the windows. "It's my turn to raise the sun! Watch me, Watch me!" The queen sat up, looking at her daughter sleepily. "Okay dear, I'm up. Let's go." She stood up, and walked slowly onto her balcony. "Mom, why is your tummy so big?" Celestia asked before raising the sun. "Because, you are going to have a baby sister soon." The queen replied. Celestia nodded as she unfolded her wings. She flew up into the sky, raising the sun with all of her effort she could muster. "MOMMY! I DID IT!" She squealed as she landed on the ground. "Yes you did. Now g get ready for the day whispered her mother, climbing lazily back into her cozy bed.

"L-Luna." said the cream, orange, and purple coloured queen. "I-I think I'll call her Luna." She looked down at the small blue head that gleamed in the pure moonlight. The young, pink haired filly walked into the room. "Ma-mama?" She barely whispered. "Daddy told me that you were dy- dy- dying." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Darling, I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid it's true. I will always be with you though, inside of your heart. They- Their pulling the plug this evening." Celestia sat on her mothers bed, and cryed in her arms until she couldn't cry anymore. When she finished, a nurse walked in and took the young child, and the baby out of the room. Before she left, Celestia said goodbye one last time.

**2,000 years later...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

Luna Walked onto her medium sized balcony. She looked up at the sky, wondering if her parents really were up there as Celestia had always insisted they were. She may not have believed her, but she couldn't help wondering if it were true from time to time. She looked at the sunset one last time, and raised the moon. She positioned the stars ever so perfectly. She remembered every sky she did, and this was one of her favorites. She turned to walk into her room, when she saw Celestia in the doorway. "Luna. You have much to do, and I must go to bed. Here are some forms, and documents you must fill out and sign." She placed a large stack of papers on Luna's blue, black, and gold intricate desk. As Celestia walked out, Luna thought about what tomorrow would bring. Oh, ya know. Just ponies who bask in Celestia's precious light, while my gorgeous nights go unnoticed! How can they be such fools as to ignore the goregeousness that is the night sky? Does she really expect me to sit idly by?! Calm down Luna. Maybe I could just ask to keep the moon up a little longer. Surely it must be okay, for an hour or two. Luna walked to her bedroom door. She took a deep breath, and walked down the hall towards her sisters room, angered by her thoughts.

"CELESTIA." Luna entered her sisters room, which was filled with bright colours. Celestia sat up in bed, and looked at her sister sleepily. "What is it?!" She asked urgently. Luna decided to jump right into the question. She didn't know any other way to ask. "Celestia, I was wondering if I could keep the moon up a little longer tomorrow. Just like an hour or two. Please?" Celestia froze. Luna watched as she contemplated what was asked. "N-No, Luna. You know we can't do that. It will mess up the balance." At this, Luna was shocked. She thought Celestia would be okay with it. Her anger got the better of her. "Oh really? What if I don't lower it at all?" She challenged, a wicked smile growing across her lips. "L-Luna. Y- You wouldn't." Celestia's eyes filled with fear as Luna opened the door t Celestia's balcony. "Oh, but your so so very wrong dear Tia." Luna said, as she began to rise into the air. She flew up to her room, leaving Celestia with a few final choice words. "I'm afraid you are not going to see the day for a long, long time."


End file.
